


A Bad Poem about a Stupid Wolf I knew.

by RPGCATZ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, I fucking hate them so much., Im having a bad day, a metaphor i guess, a story about a wolf, and I hate them, and i am but a simple rabbit., but that wolf is a person, past emotional/psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGCATZ/pseuds/RPGCATZ
Summary: A story about someone I hate more than anything.





	A Bad Poem about a Stupid Wolf I knew.

You were a wolf.

A wolf so pretty in a rabbit's hide.

And yet,

even though I saw the blood on your teeth,

I still fell for you.

 

You were a wolf.

And you stuck your jagged teeth into my pelt over a hundred times,

And you whispered sweet nothings into my ears.

But with my blood on your teeth,

I'm surprised I didn't run off sooner.

 

You were a wolf,

And all my friends could see.

For so long I sat and wondered

God, why me?

 

You hurt and broke me and didn't care who had seen.

You wanted to keep me,

Between all your rows of jagged teeth.

 

You yelled and you screamed.

You threatened to kill yourself, 

Only because you knew it would kill me.

 

You used my fears against me.

Turned me on my friends.

Only because you wanted to keep me alone in the end.

 

But you, you were a dumb wolf.

You didn't see my friends, 

Who all worked together to get me out of your den.

 

And in those last moments where you were yelling from your den,

Threatening your own end,

I wished you would jump off a cliff and crack open your head.

 

Because you,

You fucking wolf,

Had broken _my_ mind.

You abused me for hours,

Just to pass the time.

 

I was a toy,

that you chewed on then threw out.

Over and over again.

And I knew from that point on,

I would never want to be _just friends again._

 

There are days that I sit,

In a field or a clearing,

And I cry,

and I curse,

No matter how far away you are.

Because I hate you, wolf.

You left scars on my skin.

And wolf,

You broke me to where I couldn't let others in.

But trust me wolf.

I'm not letting you win.

I have my friends,

Who'll fuck your shit up if you come near or talk to me again.

 

We hate you,

Stupid wolf.

So keep in mind,

Us rabbits,

**_will hurt you If needed in_** **_the end._ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Something I felt I needed to write.  
> As Always,  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated loves!~


End file.
